Raw material identification may be utilized for quality-control of pharmaceutical products, to determine a type of unknown chemical, or the like. For example, raw material identification may be performed on a compound to determine whether component ingredients of the compound correspond to a packaging label associated with the compound. Spectroscopy may facilitate non-destructive raw material identification (RMID) with reduced preparation and data acquisition time relative to other chemistry techniques.
Some people may abide by dietary restrictions relating to a tradition or a religion. For example, some Jewish people may desire to eat only foods that have been deemed Kosher in accordance with Jewish law. Similarly, some Muslim people may desire to eat only foods that have been deemed Halal in accordance with Islamic law. Additionally, many other people may follow other dietary restrictions relating to a tradition, a religion, an ethical code, or the like. A feature of both Kosher certification (i.e., designation of a food item as Kosher) and Halal certification (i.e., designation of a food item as Halal) is conformance with laws regarding the slaughter of animals. For example, both Judaic ritual slaughter (Shechita) and Islamic ritual slaughter (Zabihah) require an animal to be cut across the neck with a non-serrated blade in a single clean attempt to sever main blood vessels of the animal, and to drain the blood of the animal.